Sleeping Isn't Easy
by LuckyLittleTurtle
Summary: Simmons can't sleep so she goes to Fitz for help. Fluff happens.


Simmons didn't know where this sudden affection for Fitz came from. Every day she could feel it grow more and more, and nothing she did could stop it. It baffled her to say the least. She would try to ignore it but it was always there, growing bigger every time she laid eyes on Fitz. Jemma would tinker more in the lab, and when Fitz came in she would ignore him, pretend like he wasn't there. Fitz would make small talk with her, and Simmons tried her best to ignore him; but she couldn't. And each night she would lay in bed hating her emotions, and her heart, even more because she wasn't supposed to feel this way. She wasn't supposed to love her partner, most importantly she wasn't supposed to love her best friend.

Normally, Jemma wouldn't complain about her bed. She would often tease everyone on The Bus, saying she had 'the most comfortable bed on this whole bloody plane'; but tonight it was different. She couldn't stop herself from tossing and turning, and every time she laid on her side she would open her eyes and feel like the walls were closing in on her. It frustrated Simmons. Every time she turned over her mind would become active and think of Fitz, dumb, adorable, smartass Fitz. She couldn't stop it, and it was driving her mad. Finally when she was out of options, Simmons decided on something she never thought she would do. Jemma needed a sleeping buddy, and that sleeping buddy was Fitz.

Making her way down the hall, she tried her best to stay quiet. She didn't need any of the other Agents waking up and wondering what she was doing, because they didn't need to know that her heart ached to be next to Fitz, and Fitz only. Turning the corner, she arrived at Fitz door and knocked lightly. It was 2 AM and if anything he would be asleep; but he wasn't. When he opened the door, she noticed he was laying on his bed flicking through files on his phone. When Jemma could fully see inside the room, she noticed a little button by his bed. She decided that was the button that opened the door because it couldn't possibly be used for anything else.

Taking a few steps into Fitz room, she came to a conclusion that he might be busy, and she didn't want to invade. But he noticed her, and placed his phone on the shelf beside his bed.

"Jemma, hi." He only called her Simmons on the job, after that she was Jemma his best friend. He sounded shocked, with a hint of worry. She never came to see him this late.

"Hey- Hi." Feeling awkward, she started leaning side to side on her feet.

"Is everything all right?" Fitz moved to sit up fully, trying to get a good view of her in the dark.

"Yeah, no, everything great. It's just I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what to do." Lies. All she really wanted to do was cuddle up to Fitz and sleep till noon tomorrow.

"Oh. Well I was just about to head to bed actually," He continued "But if you want me to stay up to keep you company, I can." Fitz knew deep down that he wanted to stay up with her. Out of the kindness of his heart, or you know, maybe out of the kindness of his affection for Jemma, that he had no clue was mutual.

"No, it's cool. I just came to see if you were up, but since you're going to bed I'll leave." After Jemma finished the sentence, a yawn slipped through her throat and she couldn't stop it.

"You're tired?" Fitz asked, reaching over and pulling the covers down next to him. "You can sleep here if you want. It's a long way back to your bed." Fitz mentally kicked himself, he was so bad at accuses. He wanted her there just as bad as she wanted him there.

"You sure? It's not that long of a walk." Jemma tried to act calm, but inside she was screaming. This is what she always wanted. To wake up the next day and notice Fitz sleeping beside her, and feeling his arms around her. Okay, maybe that was a little too much.

"Yeah, it's cool. There's room I think." He honestly didn't know if there was. The beds they got assigned were just inches wider than an average twin bed, but they would make it work. He would make it work.

Stepping closer to his bed, she waited for him to scoot over and she slowly slipped in beside him. It was awkward at first. They've never slept in the same bed together, but slowly it was becoming more and more comfortable.

Leo laid in silence, before slowly turning to face Jemma. When she turned back to face him, he cracked a smile.

"What?" She smiled back, moving her hand to play with a fallen curl that had fallen on his forehead.

"Nothing, it's just- I never thought we'd be sleeping in the same bed together." He chuckled, leaning into her touch.

"I know, but hey that's what friends are for. You're helping me sleep, yeah?" Lies, that's what lovers are for.

"Yeah- yeah, I guess." Fitz yawned, and reached up to grab Jemma's hand that was twisting his curl. Slowly, he laced his finger in hers, and laid in silence, waiting for Jemma to pull away, but she never did.

When he looked at her, he noticed she was asleep, so he scooted closer. Using his other hand, he placed it on her side and pulled her closer to him. Raising himself up, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Feeling her stir, he laid back down and managed to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Jemma. Even though you're asleep I just want you to know that I'd do anything for you, even if that means helping you fall asleep." He smiled to himself and closed his eyes letting the darkness close in.

They slept like that till morning, Jemma in his arms, and Fitz wrapped around her. After that night it became a habit, Jemma rarely slept in her bed anymore.

They never told each other about their feelings for one another. They didn't have too, they both knew how they felt for each other.

After that night, they became what they were known for.

They became FitzSimmons.


End file.
